Hailey KetchumOak
by Amity Verity Fortunato
Summary: Abandon up for adoption
1. Beginning

I'm going to tell you a story. Remember this is a true story.

Once, there was a girl. Before she was even born, people said she'd be destined for greatness. A prophecy said she'd kill the dark lord forever. When she was still a baby, said dark lord attacked her home. The girl's mom died in the attack. Her dad, not knowing his daughter was alive left the country. An old man took the child to live with her mother's sister. The girl's aunt then dropped her off on a doorstep a few days later. The woman didn't know whose doorstep it was and she didn't care, she just didn't want her sister's daughter around her son. The next morning the owner of the doorstep came out and found the girl. Not knowing what to do he, took the infant to an orphanage. There the girl stayed till her third birthday. It was then she was adopted by a loving couple. It was then I officially became Hailey Marie Ketchum-Oak and this is my story.

**HI, I THOUGHT OF THIS STORY, LIKE THIS MORNING AND HAD TO WRITE IT! AND YES, HARRY IS A GIRL.**

**I'M SORRY FOR THOSE OF YOU WAITING FOR AND UPDATE ON RETURN OF THE UZUMAKI'S I'M HAVING A MAJOR BRAIN BLOCK ON IT. ANY IDEAS WOULD BE EXTREMELY HELPFUL.**

**WELL, I HOPE YOU LIKE THE BEGINNING OF THIS STORY. PLEASE, GIVE ME YOU OPPINIONS.**

**COOKIES FOR GOOD ONES, NOTHING FOR BAD ONES! JUST KIDDING!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. First Battle

"Ladies and Gentlemen. The time has come, many of you have waited months for this battle. Champion Ash Ketchum-Oak versus his daughter Challenger Hailey Ketchum-Oak. This will be a one on one battle, which was decided by the trainers. Are you two ready? And START!" The referee said from the side line. I was excited I won the Kanto Poke'mon Championship.

"I'll beat you this time, dad! Flareon, show him the power of Fire!" I yelled as my main Poke'mon charged past me. Most people thought it ironic that I'd have a Poke'mon that hated Poke'balls like my dad.

"Not, happening Hailey. I have my bed, on line here. If I lose I'm on the couch for a week. Pikachu, go!"

(BEGIN POKE'MON SONG…JUST LIKE IN THE MOVIES…HEHEHE! THE SONG IS YOU AND ME AND POKEMON YOU CAN FIND IT ONLINE. SONG WILL BE IN THE CENTER! JUST IMAGINE THE FIGHT. I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DO COMPLETE DETAIL OF IT. SO JUST SOME ATTACKS WILL BE LISTED THEN THE OUTCOME!)

The magic feeling...

It's grown so strong...

Always leads me...

To a place where I belong...

"Flareon, use Quick Attack!"

Won't go away...

Never let me down...

I've got the greatest friends...

That ever could be found...

"Pikachu, dodge then Bolt Tackle!"

Across every river!

Behind every tree!

On top of every mountain!

They're apart of you and me!

"Flareon! That's it, Flamethrower!"

(One world)

One world... Now and forever!

(Best friends)

Best friends... Loyal and true!

(One dream)

One dream... Put side and side!

There's nothing we can't do!

(One hand)

One hand... Helping the other!

(Each heart)

Each heart... Beating as one!

(We live)

"You okay, Pikachu! Alright, use Double Team, then Thunderbolt!"

We live... Always together!

Sharing the same bright sun!

You & Me & Pokemon!

They rush like water...

They soar like the wind...

They're always with me...

Every day that I begin...

"Flareon! Oh, no. Use, Dig and hide underground."

They burn like fire...

They chill like ice...

They take on any challenge...

Make any sacrifice...

Across every river!

Behind every tree!

On top of every mountain!

They're apart of you and me!

"Not, going to work. Pikachu, aim a Thunderbolt in the hole."

(One world)

One world... Now and forever!

(Best friends)

Best friends... Loyal and true!

(One dream)

One dream... Put side and side!

There's nothing we can't do!

(One hand)

One hand... Helping the other!

"Get, out of there, Flareon and use Firespin."

(Each heart)

Each heart... Beating as one!

(We live)

We live... Always together!

Sharing the same bright sun!

You & me & Pokemon!

"Pikachu, dodge it."

(One world)

One world...

(Best friends)

Best friends

loyal and true...

(One dream)

Just one dream...

"Flareon, Iron Tail!"

There's nothing that we can't do!

(One world)

One world... Now and forever!

(Best friends)

Best friends... Loyal and true!

(One dream)

"Pikachu, you too. Iron Tail!"

One dream... Put side and side!

There's nothing we can't do!

(One hand)

One hand... Helping the other!

(Each heart)

Each heart... Beating as one!

(We live)

We live... Always together!

Sharing the same bright sun!

You & me & Pokemon!

As the two Iron Tails collided it caused the arena to fill with smoke. We had to wait to see what the outcome would be. After about ten minutes the smoke cleared up and Flareon was down. I lost. Dad, won.

"And the winner is ASH KETCHUM-OAK! Congratulations, Ash. You're still the Kanto Champion. Hailey, congrats for making it this far," The referee said. But I wasn't listening. As soon as I saw Flareon on the ground out cold I immediately ran to her side. Flareon was my first Poke'mon…well, I guess Eevee was, but Flareon evolved from Eevee. When I got to Flareon I picked her up and started running out of the arena to get to the Poke'mon Center.

When I finally made it to the Poke'mon Center, Nurse Joy was waiting for me. "I watched the fight on TV. Bring Flareon back here and I'll heal her up," she said.

I did as she asked. I sat there waiting for what seemed like hours when she came back. "Don't worry, Hailey. She's fine. Just exhausted and a few bruises. She needs a good night sleep and will be ready to go in the morning."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy. I would hate for her to be in bad condition. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she got hurt on my account," I whispered. I stayed in that spot for about another hour when I felt two hands touch my shoulder.


	3. The Letters

Martella's POV

I had an average life. I was born in Romania but, when I was six my mom moved me and my sister to Hoenn. While there I found two eggs. I kept the eggs, eventually they hatched. I was now the proud owner of a Vulpix and Pichu. At the age of ten I started my journey. I won the Hoenn Poke'mon League but lost to the Champion Lance, himself. After the League I stayed home with my mom for a few months that is till my eleventh birthday. On that day received a letter.

Gareth's POV

I was born somewhere between Ireland and Wales, back in the UK. My parents died the day I was born. The doctors at the hospital discovered I had relatives here in Sinnoh. So, this is where they sent me. When I was nine a wild Slyther saved my life. We then became a team. We also were sparing partners, you see I would train with him using a battle axe I was given for a present once. Don't ask why anyone would give a kid an axe for a present. Well, when I was old enough to go on my journey I made it all the way to the Sinnoh League Finals and faced off with Cynthia and lost. On my eleventh birthday everything changed. On that day received a letter.

Hailey's POV

After I faced my dad in our battle, I spent days moping around. I wanted to beat him for once. Flareon healed fully and was able to cheer me up. I decided that I wanted a break from battles for a while and started to learn about being a Coordinator from two of my Godmothers, May and Dawn. I discovered I enjoyed it more than battles. So I planned on going into Contests next year instead of a new League. The next round of contest didn't start for another few months, so I still had all summer to plan my routines. That is till my eleventh birthday hit. On that day received a letter.

All Three POV

Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Miss KetchumOak-Potter; Mr Blackwood; Ms Cruzchenvane

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Filius Flitwick  
Deputy Headmaster

The second page with requirements says:

Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

Poke'mon: The Story about the Mysteries and Histories of the Creatures

By Alterlia Cruzchenvane

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
1 set of Poke'balls

1 Poke'dex (magically enhanced)

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

**I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I also don't own Poke'mon Nitendo does... I just wish I did.**

**On other counts I do own Hailey, Gareth, Martella, and Alterlia.**

**And for those of you who wonder why McGongall is listed as Headmistress it's because, **

During Fred and George's 2nd year they missed the Hogwarts Express (events follow like they do in the 2nd Harry Potter book), after the car ran into the forest people forgot about it. So one night Dumbledore was taking a walk when the Ford Angela came zooming out of the forest. It slammed into Dumbledore, which than caused him to hit the Whomping Willow and get mauled to death by the tree...

**As, you can see he had a very painfull death.**

**Review Please.**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	4. Explanation

Chapter 4

Explanation

Hailey's POV

I sat in the living room of my house with my dad and papa waiting for some teacher from this Hogwarts School to arrive. After the letter arrived by a normal owl (not a Poke'mon), we sent a reply saying we didn't think it was a funny joke. A letter than came saying a teacher would arrive today to explain and if I decide to go, he or she would take us to get my school stuff. We sat for about an hour when we heard a loud pop from our yard, a few seconds later there was a knock at our door.

My dad got up and answered the door, "Hello, I'm Professor Pomona Sprout, I teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Are you the parent of Hailey Ketchum-Oak?" A woman's voice said.

"Yes, ma'am I am. I'm Gary Ketchum-Oak, come on it. Hailey and my husband are in the living room," my dad replied.

"Husband? You're gay?"

"Yes, we are. Is that a problem, we've been married for sixteen years now," my dad growled. He hated people who were against gays.

"Not at all, I just didn't expect to have to talk to two guys. I was informed that I was meeting a man and his wife. Not husband," the woman said as she and my dad walked into the living room.

"Well, Professor Sprout, this is my husband Ash and our beautiful daughter Hailey."

"Hello, Professor, it's an honor to meet you. I haven't spoken to anyone from England since I was adopted at the age of three. Could you begin explaining about this school of yours?" I said as I stood up. Professor Sprout was a middle aged woman who was rather plumb around the middle.

"You…your…Hailey Potter!" The woman practically screamed.

"No, ma'am. I'm not, I may of once been, but not anymore. My name is Hailey Ketchum-Oak-Potter. Ash and Gary Ketchum-Oak adopted me when I was three. I don't know who my real parents are and I don't care. They left me on a strangers doorstep and never looked back. If it wasn't for the not saying that my name was Hailey Marie Potter and that my birthday was July 31 I wouldn't know my real name. So, if you don't mind don't call me Hailey Potter," I practically screamed, as I sat down. I hated people who mentioned my real parents.

"I'm sorry, it's just back in the England Wizarding World you are famous. When you were just a child a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort (I hate writing out his hyphenated nickname so I won't only when it's necessary) attacked your home. Your mother was killed by the man. He than turned his wand on you and tried to kill you, but the protection your mother put on you protected you. The spell Voldemort used rebounded off of you and destroyed him. I'm one of many who don't think he's gone forever. He will return and when he does he's going to be mad. All that monster left behind was a scar on your forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt."

After she stopped talking my parents held onto me as I cried. "So, they didn't abandon her. Gary and I used to watch her cry herself to sleep when she was little. She would ask us why they didn't want her. We could never answer her. But you mentioned her mother but not her father, why?" Papa explained holding onto me.

"No, one knows. James Potter disappeared that night. No one has heard from her since before the attack. Before we start on the school I would like to ask, why don't you have the scar anymore. Magical means couldn't remove dark scars so how could you?" She asked us.

"We had it surgically removed by a doctor when she was five. It was a horrible scar and she looks better without it," dad answered. (Remember dad = Gary; Papa = Ash).

"Momma, died for me. And that man left. At least I have Dad and Papa. I don't need anymore parents than I already have. Professor could you start talking about the school now," I said as I rubbed the tears from my eyes.

"Sure, and we're not at school so you can call my Pomona. Now, Hogwarts has been around for hundreds of years. It was founded about 2,000 years ago by Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They created the school to teach young magical children of the age 11 to 17. There are 7 year you'll go through. When you get there you will place on the Sorting Hat created by Godric Gryffindor. It will place you in one of the four houses. Gryffindor hold the brave and daring; there symbol is a Lion. It's Head of House is Remus Lupin, he's only been the Head since last year when the late Headmaster died and his replacement took over. Next, is Ravenclaw, it's Head is Filius Flitwick who is also the Deputy Headmaster they are the home of those who have love of books and learning. There symbol is a Raven. After Ravenclaw comes Slytherin, the Slytherins are the sly and cunning; there Head is Severus Snape. Slytherins are symbolized by a snake. And last, is my house. Hufflepuff, we are those who are loyal and care about their friends. Our symbol is a badger," she explained. For the next few minutes she showed us some examples of magic.

"While at Hogwarts you will learn many subjects. They will include Charms, Potions, Tranfigation, History of Magic, and many more. Some Muggleborn students; oh, Muggleborn means a person born to parents who have no magic; request to continue lessons like Math, English, and subjects like that. You can but it will be your responsibility to do the work. We don't teach the subjects. Any questions?"

"I have one. You explained about the school, but the letter mentioned pets. Here in Kento and many other countries, our pets are Poke'mon. I myself have several. Will I be able to take some with me? I couldn't stand leaving all of them here. I feel alone without some of them with me, or at least my Flareon," I asked. What she had described the school as sounded very interesting.

"Ah, yes. This will be the first year that they will be aloud. We have several students from here in Kento, Hoenn, Senno, and a few other countries who are trainers, so we got a teacher to come and teach about Poke'mon. So, yes you will be. But if you choose to own another animal as a pet it must be one of the requirements. Now, if you are ready for it we should head out if your going to attend Hogwarts."

"Dad, Papa, can I go to Hogwarts?" I begged. They looked at each other for a few minutes before they nodded. "Yay, can you give me a few minutes so I can change into something else ma'am?"

"Of course. Go change, we'll leave when you're ready. I'll also make a suggestion, if you want you can pack clothes for a few weeks and your family can stay at the Leaky Cauldran so you don't have to take a Portkey back to here than back to England. It would be simpler," she suggested.

For about the next fifteen minutes we packed. When I went back to the living room I was wearing my back shorts with my light lavender jacket over it. Around my waist was a brown belt. On my wrists was my Poke'ball Bracelets, my Aunt May made me. I had on my purple knee high socks and brown shoes. My black and white hair was tied back with a purple ball twist. (I'll explain about the black and white hair later)

Once my family was ready Professor pulled out an old hat and told us to place one finger on it and keep tight holds on our bags. Next, thing I knew I felt a tug on my stomach and I had the last look at my home for months.

**A/N:  
JUST SO YOU KNOW ALL HER POKE'MON ARE IN POKE'BALLS. THOUGH HER FLAREON WILL EVENTUALLY NOT BE IN ONE. FOR THE JOURNEY SHE IS THOUGH.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER REVIEW PLEASE.**

**LADY SERENITY FORTUNATO**


	5. Not a Chapter

**HI, EVERYONE.**

**I'M REALLY SORRY BUT THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER. MY LAPTOP, HAS A VIRUS THANKS TO MY SISTER'S INTERNET. NOW, I CAN'T USE IT TILL I GET IT FIXED. I'M PUTTING THIS UP FROM A SCHOOL COMPUTER. ONCE, MY LAPTOP IS FIXED IT SHOULD BE NO MORE, THAN A WEEK FOR A NEW CHAPTER TO BE UP.**

**THANKS,**

**LADY SERENITY FORTUNATO**


	6. Diagon Alley

Chapter 5

Diagon Alley

Hailey's POV

Once the Portkey activated we were spun around over and over again till we landed in a pile in the middle of an old looking building. "Well, hello, Pomona. Showing new students around are you?"

"Hello, Tom. And yes, I am. This is Hailey Ketchum-Oak and her parents Ash and Gary. Could you get a room ready for them for about a month and take their stuff up to it?"

"Why, of course. I'd be happy to. While you guys are out I'll prepare a room to you. Have a nice day," the man said as he took out a wand and pointed it at our bags and walked away with the bags following him.

"Well, follow me. First, stop will be Gringotts, our bank. Since I don't have the key to the trust vault your parents left you, we'll have to get one made," Professor Sprout stated. Before we could go more than five feet one of my Poke'balls opened and out came Flareon.

"Sorry, girl. I forgot about you for a second. Shall, we go, Professor?"

She led my family behind what we had discovered was the Leaky Cauldron. She pulled out her wand and tapped a brick on the wall that caused it to open. Once the wall opened we got our first look at Diagon Alley to say we were in awe wouldn't be the right thing to say. It was the greatest thing I've ever seen. Professor Sprout led us down to Gringotts. We walked up the stairs, the doors were opened by these little creatures that, Professor Sprout told us were goblins. On the door I read an inscription:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

Professor Sprout led us to the nearest free goblin. "Yes, how can I help you?" The goblin said.

"We, need another key made for the Potter Vault. My young student would like access the vault left to her for school purposes," Professor Sprout answered pushing me forward.

"And why would you want access to the Potter Trust Vault?" The goblin sneered at me.

"Before I was adopted my name was Hailey Marie Potter. I was informed that my birth parents were James and Lily Potter. Is, there anyway I can prove that I'm there daughter to you? I don't want to take all of your time today," I said bowing slightly. Papa had always taught me to be polite.

"A human with manners. Not many of those come through here. Here, prick your finger with this pen and let a drop of blood land on this paper. Any keys that are accessible to you now will appear and I will have a goblin take you down to the vaults," and so I did. The goblin then gave me the key to the vault and said that on my seventeenth birthday I'd be able to get the others.

After going down to the vault and getting enough money, we went and bought the supplies we'd need.

(Rest of shopping trip is like in the book.)

**SORRY, FOR THE WAIT. MY COMPUTER IS NOW FIXED…. :D**

**NEXT, UP THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS. **

**PLEASE, REVIEW.**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	7. AN

**HI, EVERYONE IT'S AMITY VERITY FORTUNATO HERE.**

**I'M SORRY TO ANNOUNCE THIS BUT DO TO COLLAGE AND WORK I'VE BEEN UNABLE TO CONTINUE MY STORIES. SO THESE STORIES ARE UP FOR ADOPTION:**

**A NEW FAIRY OF SPARX**

**AZULA DUMBLEDORE**

**CHILDREN OF LIGHTNING**

**HAILEY KETCHUMOAK**

**WICCAN ELLA**

**SORRY AGAIN AND I HOPE THAT WHO EVER TAKES OVER THESE WILL DO A GREAT JOB.**

**BLESSED BE,**

**AMITY VERITY FORTUNATO**

**FRIENDSHIP TRUTH FORTUNE**


End file.
